


【Watchmen/守望者】Empathica（夜枭/罗夏）pwp一发完

by Duneyukicrystalyue



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: If his not die, M/M, but lost something
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duneyukicrystalyue/pseuds/Duneyukicrystalyue
Summary: 一次PWP
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach
Kudos: 7





	【Watchmen/守望者】Empathica（夜枭/罗夏）pwp一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 我想搞罗夏好多年了，一直没有遇到合适的梗，前几天突然间闪过一个非常棒的点子，于是我这条咸鱼在锅底翻了个身就有了现在这篇垃圾车。  
> 有直白的性描写，但是我哪里会开什么车呢，谁又知道我脑子里都是些什么黄色废料呢x  
> 话虽如此，未成年小朋友还是乖一点不要看了。

冰冷的寒夜中，惨白月光顺着没有拉上遮羞布的窗户溜进弥漫着性欲的房间里，两具算不上美好的肉体在月的注目下交叠着，素色床单上满是色情意味的皱褶，床脚像一个耄耋老者发出垂死的呻吟。

被压住的小个子微张着嘴急促喘息，他的眼中只剩被情欲快感掌握的迷离，生了冻疮和厚茧的双手将柔软的床单捏出花的纹路。

“Walter，叫出来，该死的我想听到你的声音。”

Daniel双手按在Walter腰上，起伏间露出身下的交合之处，动作粗暴如同媾和的野兽。Walter坚硬的肌肉摸上去手感很不好，这副久不见阳光的苍白躯体上印满了上帝赐予的雀斑，以及人为留下的无数疤痕，毫无美感可言。

可它对Daniel有无与伦比的吸引力，因为它是属于Walter的。

叫做Walter的红发瘦削小个子依然只是喘息，他张开嘴，却从生理上拒绝像妓女那样发出淫荡的叫床声，他的舌头仿佛僵直了，堵塞在喉咙里的嚎叫带着强烈情绪波动被抵在唇间永远不得离开，它们困兽般地躁动着，然后被不知名的力量强行抹消。

下体的疼痛伴随着每一次抽送而加剧，Walter觉得疼，但他突然发现自己忘记了如何对疼痛做出反应。

是应该叫出来吗？

不对，他从心底抗拒这个想法。

那要告诉Daniel吗？

Walter嘴唇动了动，发不出半点声音。我很疼三个字在舌尖打转，Walter却不记得这几个简单的字节如何发音，它们陌生得好似一辈子没有出现在Walter的生命中过。

难以言喻的黏腻恶心沿着脊柱悄然攀上心头，整个事情都不对，尤其是他和Daniel的亲密关系，Walter感受到自己体内属于Daniel的灼热，游离的想着他和Daniel分明不应该是这样的关系。

那他们应该是什么关系？

应该是亲密无间却又相隔千里。

Walter飘忽的思绪里出现了一幢高楼，他站在楼顶俯瞰城市，看到年轻的Daniel从街道上走过。他想让Daniel站在他的身边，Walter恍惚地向下伸出手，做出邀请的姿态。一扇破掉的窗户里钻出了大丛黑雾般的触手，它们欣然接受了邀请缠在Walter的手腕上，那股力量将他拉进浓郁的黑暗里，而无论他如何反抗也只是无能为力的看着Daniel消失在远处，不曾回头。

随着Daniel猛地挺身，顶进极深的摩擦感倏忽唤回了Walter冰冷的灵魂。

幻想里的场景没有出现，他们正在做爱。

除了做爱，Walter还能记起Daniel煮的豆子的味道，也记得Daniel家里方糖的包装。可一切还是那么不对劲，好像事情远没有那么简单，他和Daniel从未在阳光下相见。

阳光、希望、繁花似锦，哦，这些词离他实在太遥远了，Walter回想不起任何与光明相关的快乐，他如同徘徊在垃圾桶里的老鼠，浑身脏臭又满心仇恨。

他甚至对Walter这个名字都厌恶至极，当Daniel叫出这个名字时，他觉得自己浑身赤裸。不是指目前这个意思上的赤裸，而是他羞于启齿的内里仿佛被摊开在了太阳下，他好似一只失去了保护在盐线上爬行的蜗牛，拖拽着被溶解的碎肉一路前进。

他该有另一张脸，另一个身份。Walter毫无来由地确信。

Walter的腿不自觉地夹在Daniel的腰间，曾经有力的双腿勾陷进Daniel身上那层安逸的软肉里，和他本人陷在这张软床中一样，都是被蛛网网住的猎物，所有扭动和挣扎只会让捕食者来得更快。

寂静得不同寻常的夜晚，风携着混杂了无数气息的腥味从窗户的缝隙处挤了进来在Walter的耳边诡笑低语，有太多的声音被吹进了耳中，臭味在口鼻里灌得溢了出来，Walter头晕脑胀地抬起身体用手紧紧抓住了Daniel的肩膀，像溺水者抓紧身旁的浮木。他埋头在Daniel颈边，用脸颊感受到Daniel的脉搏与热度。

迎合的动作带来了意外的快感，碾磨着下体的疼痛诡异地变了个调。

那是Walter从来没有体会过的感觉，他甚至不知道怎么去形容那种窜上头顶几乎是劈开灵与肉结合的电流，它几乎掀起了他的头盖骨，坦露出里面欢欣雀跃的粉白色大脑。

“Dan，”Walter的声线颤抖着，“慢一点。”

Walter有些懊恼地察觉到自己的唇舌是如此宁折不弯，从他口中说出来的请求都带着命令的色彩。

Daniel的反应却出乎Walter意料，他停下了动作，掐在Walter腰间的手向上抚过他的背，Walter并不知道他想做什么，只是借机将紊乱的呼吸平息。随后Daniel的双手环过Walter的身体，于他背后交叠。

一个拥抱。

在极度陌生的淫靡场景下，这个拥抱令Walter感到了熟悉。比起阴茎插在体内的热烫，还是皮肤处浅尝辄止的体温更加舒适。Walter在Daniel耳边低低喟叹，如同长久以来的遗憾在这一刻终于得到了满足。

Daniel听到那声叹息转过头开始亲吻Walter的嘴唇，Walter好笑地任由Daniel小心翼翼好似一个手忙脚乱的毛头小子那般舔吻自己唇角。

他的唇上因为缺水干裂起皮，Daniel细致地将它润泽，舌尖在那些翘起的死皮中尝到浅淡铁锈味，细微的涩然隐痛消磨掉了Walter为数不多的耐心，他不满足于这种轻柔得近乎似无的触碰，于是主动放开齿关迎接Daniel的进入。

Walter从未接过吻，而Daniel对他的回应又太热烈，绵长而湿热的亲吻倒让难得主动的Walter体会到了什么叫做被吻得晕头转向。

奇怪的是我不讨厌这个。Walter得出结论。

处于耳鬓厮磨的距离，Walter借着月光看清了Daniel的五官，尤其是发红的眼睛以及眼眶中闪闪发亮的泪水，那双蓝色的眸子在泪水浸润下显得无比悲伤。

Walter伸手在Daniel的眼底轻轻摩挲，那滴泪水迫不及待地借机挣脱眼睛的束缚，正好打在Walter的指尖，它顺着Walter的手往下滚落，逐渐消失在Walter的手臂上。

“你在哭什么？”

这个问题只是纯然的疑惑。

Daniel闻言顿了一下，旋即摇了摇头没有回答，只是将自己更深地楔进Walter的身体，用力得好像凭这样他们就可能真正的融为一体般。

水乳交融的肉体并不能给予Walter半点安全感，正相反，拥抱和亲吻带来的些许温暖被轻易破坏殆尽。粗大热烫的阴茎抽插夯打血肉，黏糊暧昧的相交声里只余下一张空空如也的皮囊，里面回荡着死寂。  
  
快感随着交合不断累积，在Daniel的冲刺下他们共同达到高潮。

而高潮的余韵很快消退，Daniel躺在旁边，手臂还不忘紧紧搂着Walter，他们身上都是汗津津的，让光一照倒像是披上了层盔甲似的。

“去洗澡？”Daniel问。

即使汗湿着身体睡觉不太舒服，可Walter一听洗澡二字便立刻拒绝道：“不。”

于是他们继续躺着。

肉体浅薄的欢愉衬得本就乏善可陈的灵魂更加空虚。

黑夜如水，无处不在，划过他们每一寸肌肤，彻骨疲惫带着寒冷席卷而来。Daniel扯过有一多半拖在地上的被子将自己与Walter裹了进去，用哄小孩的动作轻轻拍了拍Walter的背，“睡吧。”

Walter眨了眨泛酸的眼皮，顺从地闭上了眼睛。

梦境里是碎片状的格尔尼卡，一只漆黑的猫头鹰融入背景站在画框之外瞪着眼拍打翅膀，画布上那些没有意义的线条切开杂乱的色块，组成一幅关于批判丑恶的抽象画。

“不！”Daniel的梦呓惊醒了迷失在混沌的Walter，他听见Daniel在梦中不断重复地念着一个名字，声音带着哭腔痛苦而绝望，“Rorschach…”

Rorschach，这个名字仿佛一道血色的闪电，它裹挟着怒火倾泻而下以最疯狂的姿态劈开了人为编织的美好幻境，露出内里腐烂变质的真实。

他都想起来了，他正生活在用数百万条人命换下来的虚假和平中，这个事实令人作呕。

Walter，不，Rorschach笑了，他用嘶哑的喉咙笑着悲鸣。

所以这就是Doctor的办法吗？彻底抹杀Rorschach的存在，只留下一个被蒙住了双眼的可悲Walter在世间苟延残喘。Rorschach的胸腔在笑声下奇异地震颤着，他看向在噩梦中挣扎的Daniel和Daniel眼角的那滴泪水。

Daniel早已放弃了蒙面英雄的身份，后来他在南极时又选择对Ozymandias和Dr.Manhattan的做法视而不见。他们都太晚了，事情已经成为定局，Rorschach只是一个凡人，他既没有Jonathan那样改天换地的能力，也没有Adrian超绝的智慧，他阻止不了他们的计划，却也不屑为了在这种恶心的世界继续生存而背叛自己的信念。

末日将至，Rorschach情愿默默无闻的死在狂欢前夕。

可如今的现实是赤身裸体的Daniel像个大腹便便的嫖客，而他则是后穴里含着其他男人精液的同性恋婊子，他们在这个充满枉死怨灵的城市里做爱，身心巨大的撕裂感让Rorschach在羞愤中体会何为最深的绝望。

他倒宁愿自己真正的死在南极或者任何一条阴暗肮脏的小巷。他的血可以从高处坠落，撞击在发黑的沥青路面上粉身碎骨，流进下水道里和整个城市的污秽混为一体；也可以散布在纯白的冰天雪地之中，给它们染上可笑的红色污渍，成为其上一道微不足道的瑕疵。却绝不是被另一个男人的阴茎操开，像雏妓的初血那样在床单上铺陈出一个绝佳的讽刺。

那些扭曲的记忆带着刻进骨子里的暴戾发出可怖尖叫，若是这尖叫可以被人听到，那听起来一定震耳欲聋。

潜藏在暗处的莹蓝光芒被尖叫唤醒露出獠牙，它不紧不慢地用绝对强力将如惊涛骇浪般翻涌的记忆打碎成齑粉不复存在，于是再多的不甘也消散了，永不妥协的Rorschach彻底死去了。

被留下的Walter凝视着兀自抽搐起来不受控制的手指，茫然自语：“你在哭什么？”


End file.
